dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 2: The Quarterfinals
“The Preliminaries are over” the announcer cheered. “It’s time for the championship. Let’s meet are finalists. Kakarot, a complete newcomer, who has successfully produced the Kaio-Ken times Five.” The audience applauded. “Pharome, the man who was once the prince of High-Shen, but was banished by his father for killing his brother, Namu.” No one applauded. “Seriously?” Pharome said. “Krillin, who was taught by Master Muten-Roshi at Turtle School.” Some people applauded. “Jackie Chun, some epic old guy. I mean, he is completely blowing my mind.” A quarter of the audience applauded. “Yamcha, basically he’s the average guy who got through.” Not many people applauded. “Rachel, a witch from the Kingdom of Kai.” Some people applauded, but most of them just pluged their nose and said, “Eww.” “Master Sun Ken, Tanton’s Teacher.” Almost the whole audience applauded. “And last, but not least, The Great Master Son Gohan.” The entire audience cheered. Master Sun Ken was an old man with long black hair and a mustache went past his chin and merged with his goatee. Pharome looked a lot like Namu except he had a black afro, and a goatee. Rachel was blond haired woman with pigtails and blue eyes. She was super pretty. “For our first battle, we will have... Krillin vs Rachel. Let the games begin,” the announcer shouted. “I won’t let you win. I’m come here to heaven. I’ve been banished until I win the Budokai Tenkaichi Therefore I must defeat you, Krillin.” She declared. Rachel pulls out her wand and casts, “Accactromantus.” A bolt of orange lightning hits Krillin. He is sent flying. Krillin falls to the ground and at the edge of the ring. Krillin couldn’t move. “My spell has made it where you cannot move.” She charged at him and punched him in the stomach. Suddenly, a blue light shined and krillin fell out of the ring. “Next up, we have... Master Sun Ken vs. Kakarot,” the announcer stated. “You defeated my student in the first round. He has decided to quit martial arts. You discouraged him. He told me, ‘If I could lose my first match, like that, then I should give up’,” Master Sun Ken stated. “Today, I will win. I will get my revenge,” He declared. “Why would say something like that. Don’t give up. He said that he won’t give up. Tanton,” Kakarot shouted, “Don’t give up. Fight me, again and again until you win. We are rivals.” “I admire your strengh, your will, your speed, your potential, but you are not ready to beat me, a martial arts master,” Ken said. “I will win,” Kakarot declared. He raced at Ken. “Picci-Joe-Mon,” Sun Ken Shouted, and a Kamehameha Wave emitted from his arms. Suddenly, Sun Ken’s Ki changed its color; from blue to orange. Kakarot punched him in the stomach, rapidly. He finished off his rampage with an uppercut. Sun Ken fell down onto the battle arena. He stood up. Orange Ki was still surrounding Sun Ken’s arms. “Kame-Hame-Ha,” Sunken shouted. Yellow Ki merged with the Orange Ki. It shot Kakarot. The Blast faded, and Sun Ken jumped. He used his Ki to form claws. Kakarot increased his Kaio-Ken all way to times twelve. Sun Ken fell from the sky. He injected his claws and they stabbed Kakarot in the chest. Sun Ken punched the ground, causing the arena to crack. Kakarot resisted the earthquake by increasing his Kaio-Ken. Suddenly, his Kaio-Ken faded. Kakarot was sent flying. “Kame-Hame-Ha,” he shouted. Master Sun Ken dodged. A couple of seconds later, Kakarot landed onto the battle arena. He charged at Sun Ken. Sun Ken made an afterimage. Kakarot tried to punch his afterimage. And when he did, the image disappeared. Sun Ken punched Kakarot in the gut and sent him flying. Kakarot stayed within bounds. “You have no Ki left. Shall you surrender,” Master Sun Ken asked. Suddenly, Kakarot spoke, “No. I will not surrender. You may be a master of martial arts, but I will win.” Category:Fan Fiction